


Of Course

by HarlivyWriter



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Harley needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Stubborn Harley, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlivyWriter/pseuds/HarlivyWriter
Summary: “‘Shit, Harls.’ Ivy said. ‘We should probably get you home. You can walk, right?’‘Yeah I can.’ Harley replied, ignoring the way her feet wobbled again. ‘I just—‘She let out a small yelp as her knees suddenly gave out. As soon as she hit the ground, Ivy was above her, checking her head for damage and murmuring words to the others.‘I didn’t know the Joker got to her this bad.’ Ivy whispered to herself.But it wasn’t just the Joker.”OrHarley finally tells Ivy about what happened when she visited her parents.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season 1! (Spoilers for seasons 1 & 2)

Harley clutched the stab wound in her torso. Her red outfit made it hard to see how much blood she was losing from the Joker and while she was able to admire the destruction she brought to Gotham city, the blonde couldn’t help but sway on her feet slightly.

A firm arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

“Shit, Harls.” Ivy said. “We should probably get you home. You can walk, right?”

“Yeah I can.” Harley replied, ignoring the way her feet wobbled again. “I just—“

She let out a small yelp as her knees suddenly gave out. As soon as she hit the ground, Ivy was above her, checking her head for damage and murmuring words to the others.

“I didn’t know the Joker got to her this bad.” Ivy whispered to herself.

But it wasn’t just the Joker.

New pain throbbed in her stomach. A reminder that it wasn’t only her ex that tried to kill her. She was still recovering from when her own family tried hurt her but she had to put that on hold to save Ivy. All bruises and healing cuts were hidden with the uniform Joker made her wear.

“Ivy, I can walk.” Harley said. She didn’t tell Ivy about what happened and didn’t want to.

“Uh, can she?” King Shark asked but that didn’t stop the green woman from letting the blonde get up.

Harley’s vision blurred and she stumbled back as the world began to spin but this time Ivy was there to catch her when she fell again.

“I can walk.” The girl repeated weakly, even as Ivy picked her up and held her in her arms.

“I know, honey.” Ivy cooed instead of arguing with her. “But I’m going to carry you, just so you don’t get hurt, okay?”

Harley opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Instead, everything slowly faded into blackness. Oh well, she probably just would’ve argued with Ivy if she could’ve said anything anyway.

~

Harley’s heart started beating faster as she began to wake up. She bit her lip. Was everything just a dream? Did she really just have some kind of hallucination where Ivy was alive? It all felt like some kind of trick. She felt like she was starting the grieving process all over again. Ivy was dead. Why would her brain convince her—

“I’m going to kill them!” A voice rings out and suddenly it hits her; that’s Ivy’s voice. She remembers everything. Ivy was the one that brought her back to safety, the one that came back from the dead, the one that held her in her arms after the blonde couldn’t walk.

Harley’s eyes flutter open to see Ivy pacing back and forth. 

“Who?” King Shark asked. “The Joker or her parents?”

“All of them. All of them!” Ivy exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t Harley tell me about this?”

“I don’t know if you noticed but she didn’t really have time...” Psycho pointed out.

“I mean you didn’t tell her about Kiteman for a while there.” King Shark added.

“Ooh! I sense dramatic tension!” Clayface sang.

Ivy sighed, digging her hand into her face. “That’s it. None of you guys are helping. You need to leave.”

The last of Harley’s crew was just out the door when she realized she should probably say something.

“Ivy?” It came out like a question, like she was still in denial of her friend being alive.

The green woman saw her and her face softened. She walked to the edge of the bed, her hand laying gently on her best friend’s stomach. Harley realized there were bandages there but Ivy’s hand ran past them and over the burned skin from the fight with her father.

Harley tensed, expecting the same question that she asked the crew earlier to be asked to her now, but instead all that came out of Ivy’s lips was a soft chuckle and, “Do you realize how stubborn you can be sometimes?”

Harley didn’t reply and sat up to hug her friend as if her life depended on it. After all, she almost died today and technically Ivy  _did_ die a few weeks ago.

“They told me everything. Well, mostly Frank told me... Why didn’t you tell me Harls?” She whispered, rubbing circles on the blonde’s back, who was now tearing up.

“‘Cause,” she sniffled, “they never did anything like that before. An’ I didn’t have time to think about it. I had to save you. An’ then you were mad at me an’ then you were...” She tensed in the taller girl’s arms. “Gone.”

Ivy paused, trying to find a way to comfort the other girl. “My parents hit me too, Harley. You know I’m here for you. When I woke up, I remembered everything you told me when I was dead. How you’d come everyday to my grave and talk to me. How you were so angry Psycho had to stop you from running to kill the Joker. How you put the flowers by my grave. You were so brave.” She murmured, stroking the blonde’s hair. “I’m telling you now, you don’t have to be brave anymore. You’ve done so much and I’m so proud of you. Let me watch over you tonight, okay?”

“But you just saved me.” Harley said. “I should be the one calling you brave.”

“Harls, you just brought me back from the dead.”

Harley smiled sheepishly. “Yeah... I guess I did.” Harley winced when she suddenly felt the pain hit her. “Shit, this hurts.”

Ivy frowned. “The drugs must be wearing off. You should lay back down.”

“But I don’t want to leave the hug.” Harley whined, burying her face in Ivy’s neck.

The green woman smiled gently. “You don’t have to.” She said, shifting in the bed so Harley was laying down on top of her, her head resting on the taller girl’s chest.

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” Harley said softly into Ivy’s shirt.

Ivy hesitated. As soon as Harley fell asleep, the plan was to kill the people that hurt the blonde.  


But maybe those plans could wait. Harley needed her right now. 

“Of course.” She said, pulling the blonde closer and kissing her forehead.

~

“There is _nothing_ platonic about those two.” King Shark said as the crew watched their friends fast asleep from the doorway.

“You think they’d let me join them?” Psycho asked but was immediately glared at by the other members of the crew. He scratched the back of his neck. “Just kidding.”

“Doesn’t Ivy have Kiteman?” King Shark asked.

“Like I said,” Clayface sang, “I sense  drammaaa! ”


End file.
